dustoff_heli_rescuefandomcom-20200215-history
Dustoff Heli Rescue
This article is about the game. For the game series, see Dustoff Heli Rescue (Series). Dustoff Heli Rescue, formerly known as Dustoff Vietnam, is the first game in the Dustoff Heli Rescue series. It takes place during the Vietnam War. It is developed and published by Invictus Games LTD. Gameplay The game involves the player taking control of a military helicopter and performing various missions in the warzone, engaging with the enemy VC-S along the way. These missions include: Rescue The level will tell you that a certain amount of soldiers are missing. You must find these soldiers and bring them back to base. The level is fairly straightforward and the soldiers are not hard to spot, as soldiers will light flares and use red smoke to mark their location. Keep in mind that soldiers might be in prison camps, surround by VC-S forces, in the water, and locked in cages, which need to be destroyed with a weapon. Not all soldiers carry flares, and bad weather along with flooding can make it hard to spot the tiny soldiers on the screen. Supply Recovery The mission is simple: The VC-S have stolen military equipment from the US and you need to use your helicopter to retrieve them. The supplies can range from anything from supply crates to vehicles such as jeeps and tanks. Cargo can also slow down your helicopter. Make sure the cargo is not swinging around wildly, as it could destabilize your helicopter Convoy Rescue Similar to Rescue, except the soldiers have been taken hostage by the VC-S. You must intercept the convoy and rescue the soldiers before it reaches the enemy tunnel. If they do, you fail the mission. Soldiers are transported in VC-S trucks and one soldier will be carrying a flare. If a soldier is freed from a truck they can still get picked up by another truck from another convoy. There may be multiple trucks you have to intercept. Helicopters Helicopters are the main vehicle used in the game and are based on their real life versions, and can be equipped with a variety of weapons. They are: Cayuse A small scout helicopter that is extremely maneuverable and fragile. Can carry four soldiers. Huey Well-known and well-rounded utility helicopter. Has balanced stats and can carry six soldiers. Chinook Bulky tandem rotor helicopter that has high health and slot capacity (eight slots) but lower handling. Skycrane Heavy lift helicopter with lower handling but more health and slot capacity. Enemies The player will encounter a variety of VC-S enemies attempting to shoot the player down. They are found starting at Riverside and can range from jeeps to rocket turrets. Most enemies can ram you for an instant kill. Machine Gun Turret Basic wooden turret manned by local VC-S forces. First enemy and first encountered in Riverside. Will continuously spray bullets at you at a high rate of fire. Low damage. Can somehow ram you. Jeep Basic enemy vehicle. Will move around following the player until out of sight or destroyed. Has a machine gun on the roof that works similar to that of the turret. Can be said to be mobile version of machine gun turret. Can be seen in convoys escorting trucks. Tank Heavy enemy vehicle that follows the player until out of sight or destroyed. Shoots large yellow explosive shells that are very powerful at a medium-low rate of fire. Medium-High damage. Rocket Turret Powerful but stationary turret that shoots unguided rockets at player. These deal high damage and could potentially destabilize your helicopter, making you crash. Luckily, rockets are slower than other projectiles, making them easier to dodge, and their rate of fire quite low. Can ram you? Rocket Tank A mobile rocket turret on treads. Shares much of the same stats as its turret counterpart, except with a (higher) mobility factor. Careful not to get hit as your helicopter will take high damage and risk destabilization and subsequently crashing. Pickup Truck An unarmed VC-S vehicle that can only transport American POWs. Often escorted by jeeps. They have the special ability to pick up your soldiers (and any troops in general), and the only enemy and only vehicle capable of doing that, besides your helicopter. Only appears in Convoy Rescue missions. Will drive towards the opposite tunnel. If it succeeds, then you fail the mission. If it is destroyed before it reaches its destination, the soldier(s) it was carrying will be released and you can pick them up, and it will respawn in the starting tunnel. Cannot destroy your helicopter via ramming, either, allowing you to effectively block its path off. Geographic Features In the game, the player will encounter many geographic features. These can be anything from the common tree to massive caves and underground mines that span forever across the map, taking players to hidden locations, given that they dare brave traversing them. Tree The most common geographic feature, they are found just about everywhere, in all levels. Trees are harmless as long as you stay out of their way, but colliding with them can cause your helicopter to destabilize. Trees are never found in caves and mines. Water An extremely common feature. These can be found as rivers, in rice paddies, as lakes and ponds, in waterfalls, etc. The bodies of water you will encounter are usually pretty shallow, but will cause your helicopter engine to overheat, draining your health and eventually exploding you. While it is possible to pick up soldiers without having to land in the water, it is difficult, and should be attempted as a last resort. Always land on dry land. Water can also be found underground in mines. Hill A rather common geographic feature. A hill is a significant elevation in the ground. For the most part they will not pose a threat to the player, but beware of trees on top of the hill, because if the player gets weighed down by heavy cargo, they may hit the tree due to the helicopter's decreased altitude and increased altitude of the tree. Cave A cave (also known as a gorge) is a geographic feature that appears from level 5 onwards (in DHR 1). They are usually cramped, and the player must be very careful not to crash into the sides of it. Caves may lead to a hidden area, another part of the map, and into a mine. Not to be confused with tunnels. Tunnel A tunnel is a small geographic feature that only appears in convoy rescue missions. VC-S vehicles spawn inside of these tunnels and will drive towards a second tunnel on the other side of the map that is usually guarded by VC-S forces. If they make it into the second tunnel, the level fails. Hidden Area These resemble large chambers that are inaccessible by any means other than flying in through a connecting cave. These may contain soldiers that need to be rescued, supplies, and/or waiting VC-S forces. Mine These are a man-made feature found deep underground. All mines have at least one connecting cave. Flying in a mine is risky business, as one must take care not to crash into the sides of it. Mines are comparatively more intricate than caves, and can contain objects such as minecarts, rails, and of course, enemies, friendly soldiers, and cargo. Trivia * This is the first game in the series. * This is so far the only game set in a real location. * The helicopters in this game fly in a strange way. * The game originally had 15 levels on mobile, but it got updated to 25 levels.